lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock
"In the face of panic or fear of a threat Chases commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute i like to call Brock.Its kinda like a fight of flight,except i took out the flight part beacuse useless,and i replaced it with a testosterone level of like a Rambo hunter adventurer maniac hybrid that about to go toe to toe with his fears. Personality Brock is a arrogant,cocky fearless soldier.He threatens or hurts anyone that Chase fears as a threat.He is really agressive, violent, and rude but not as much as was Spike,he is agressive,rude and violent but not as much as Spike.He is a replacement for Spike after davenport erased Spike.He will destroy anything that threatens him.He is similiar to Spike. He seems to lack much of Chases intelligence,but not as much as Spike lacked.He still strategizes a little but also preffers force and violence to solve his problems.He often seen flexing his biceps and growling,but is also very flirtatious when it comes to girls.He also has a somewhat mean sense of humor not sadistic.He takes people shorter or younger than him not very seriously.His voice is deeper than Spikes and has a british accent. He still posseses several of Chases traits,such as his leadership. Brock posseses all of Chases powers and skills,but lacks his fear,and is even more fearless than Spike.Sense of decency to a degree but is not as nice as Chase.As such he is strong enough to brake a wooden stick and a machete in half..He also has his tremendous martial arts knowlege.Brock is also a representation and physical manifestation of Chases fear.Showed in Commando and fear ,when a locker was about to colapse on Leo.Chase was scared and his Commando mode was activated turning him into Brock and running and jumping across obstacles to dragon kick the locker so it landed near leo but not on him.And in boo gi night frights when commando app disengaged for the first time when he was done beating clowns and karate guys.Then when his commando app activated the second time he broke a wooden stick and a steel machete. Background In season 2 episode boo gi night frights its the first episode that Brock appears.It appears that at the carneval in china town Chase walks bacwards and is scared by a chinese clown which triggers his commando app and he flips the clown on the floor and asks "Do you understand english ? good so if you ever going to do that again im gonna flip you so bad you gonna see your teeth before you. Apperances season 1 In "Boo gi night frights"Chase turns into Brock when scared by a chinese clown.In this form he casualy defeats all those who threaten him starting with the clowns then a karate team.Then the second time he activates he beats a guy in arm wrestling and breaks a wooden bo staff and a steel machete.In the end Chase is sad of what he did while Brock. Season 2 In "Commando and fear"Chase turns into Brock when scared that a locker is about to colapse on Leo.He quickly runs and jumps over meany obstacles and then tornado kicks the locker and it falls directly infront of Leo.When Chase is bact to normal Leo tells him that he saved his life in which case Leo says "how can i repay you" Chase says by being his servant that includes ding his homework,chors volentiering to go to detention instead of Chase.And with that Chase becomes a hero in Mission Creek high.But beacuse taking advantage of Leo Leo decides to fake a scenario where Chase is in danger and to that he fakes to save his life making them even but when Chase asks how to repay him unaware of his fake scenario Chase becomes his servant and does what Leo had to do to Chase.But in the end when Chase finds out that Leo planed that danger Chase wants to get him back but beacuse of that Leo is a hero at Mission Creek high people started to protect him making Chases payback harder so he coudnt beat him up.Beacuse Trent and the jocks protect Leo Chase starts to fear Leo.Which inenttionaly trigers his Commando app beating up the jocks and Leo to the point where he flipt him on to the caffeteria table resulted Leo going through a wooden table when Commando app disengages Leo and chase forgive each other but have to clean up the mess. Quotes Boo gi night frights "What did you say to me!?Do you understand english?good so if you ever going to do that again im gonna flip you so bad you gonna see your teeth before you!"-to clown #1 "Im gonna rip of your arms and use them as hockey sticks!"-to clown #2 "What are you sopose to be a human sized makeup doll!"-to karate guy#1 "You wanna do this?Fine come on meat bags!"-to the karate team "I challenge you.Im gonna beat you so easy my granda is better than you!-to the strong guy "What do you want pipsqueak"- to Leo "Oooa yeah i dont think any of you weaklings can do this!"-to the audience when breaking a wooden staff and a steel machete Commando and fear "OOOh no the pipsqueak is gonna get chrushed"-saying before he runned to help Leo "OOOOh yeah the man did it again!"-saying when rescued Leo "I was wrong this pipsqueak is so weak pree-school could have beat em up"-to Leo and jocks "Out of my way dorks or else im gonna knock your teeth out from hear to space!"-to Trent and jocks "Come on pipsqueak im gonna make you into a pancake!"-to Leo "You got nowhere to run prepare to get schooled pipsqueak!"-to Leo "That how its done you just got Brock schooled maggot and dont forget it,anyone else wants a piece of this!!!"-to Leo and other people. Trivia Brock takes people shorter and younger not very seriously in example Leo He calls Leo pipsqueak in every episode he has made an apperance several times Brock makes fun of Leos inferior strength and height similiar like adam does to chases Category:Characters Category:Alter-Egos